


【索香】错位

by Huangdanmeigui



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 不具体精神病表现, 异世界线
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangdanmeigui/pseuds/Huangdanmeigui
Summary: 没有路飞的世界线，中年人迟来的相遇。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	【索香】错位

三十九岁的罗罗诺亚·索隆，就这样倒在不知名的巷子里，背靠着一面矮墙坐在血污之中，直到大雨倾盆而下也离不开半步，任由衣服被雨水打湿浸透粘在伤口上。此时的季节已经是深秋，甚至再过半个月就要入冬，咬着牙双目紧闭的索隆却浑然不觉得身上有哪里还是冷的，反而整个人都迅速地躁热了起来，不正常的红在皮肤上由内而外迅速蔓延，他感觉自己的腹部与喉咙像被火烧了一样的痛，逐渐演变成一种饥饿。

这种不明的饥饿感让索隆迫切想咽下点什么，以此来抚慰他无比干燥的喉咙，在幻想中将自己的肚子填满。可惜他嘴里什么都没有，唾液已经被烧干了，没有新的，连湿漉漉的空气都只能从鼻腔进入肺叶里。他无法调动自己脸部的肌肉和下颚关节，根本就张不嘴，哪怕已经尽力将后脑勺抵在墙上，仰着脸希望雨水能流进来一些。索隆觉得格外地疲惫，昏昏欲睡，但他感受不到死亡，只有重重叠叠的困意一波一波袭来，又或许死亡会在梦里接近自己。

是死神吗？穿着黑色丧服的金发男子，在大雨中赤着脚行走，手中的伞却是格外艳丽的红色，一把应该属于欢场女人的轻佻物件。索隆看不清那个男人究竟长什么样，一节纤细又白皙的小腿从他面前经过，晃得人眼睛痛，又因为他腹部发出不合时宜的声响而折回，收了伞干脆蹲在索隆的面前。金色的头发迅速被雨水打湿贴在脸上，索隆依旧看不清眼前这个男人的脸，直到自己被搀扶着拖了起来又背在身后，他也没有看清他想要看到的，眼前的一切都只有色彩却模糊不清。

“罗罗诺亚……索隆。”

索隆艰难地张了张嘴向对方抛出姓名，因此耗尽了全身最后一点力气，两具湿漉漉的肉体隔着衣服紧紧贴在一起，让热的人觉得冷，冷的人觉得热。可惜他还没有等到男人的回应，便徐徐陷入了昏睡之中，神识猛然下坠直挺挺地跌进梦里。而此时那个正背着他行走的男人，却浑然不觉有人在耳边说了什么，平静到仿佛什么声响都没有听见，直到一步一步踏进自己的居所，才像刚回过神一样轻声作出回应，完全不管背上的索隆是否还能听见。

“文斯莫克·山治。”

再醒来时已经是不知几点后的晌午，索隆感觉自己浑身上下每一寸关节都是痛的，躺在榻榻米上的他依旧动弹不得，连扭一下头都觉得费力，眼睛却已经可以看清东西了，木质的房梁上有蛛网藏匿在角落，但没有蜘蛛也没有飞蛾，身上干干净净也不再发热，三把佩刀全在不远处放着，衣服也整整齐齐挂在那里，他突然有些想不起来自己昏迷时究竟梦见了什么，总之现实的一切都在变好。

山治推门进来时索隆已经又闭上了眼，木屐踩在草席上发出咯吱咯吱的声响，投下的阴影笼罩着床榻上的病人。待索隆再次睁开眼时，他看见山治就跪坐在自己的右手边，身旁立着个散发着热气的陶罐，还有一组干净的碗筷和银勺子。山治知道他醒了，扎起袖子便将人熟练地拖起来，力气之大让索隆发出一声闷哼，腹部的刀伤恐怕是又撕裂了，生生痛出些冷汗在身上。

“喂，既然醒了就自己把东西吃了，今日要死也别做个饿死鬼。”

山治将瓦罐中的肉糜汤舀进碗里，又端在手上递到他的面前。索隆看了看那碗肉糜汤，有些分不清胃里一直折磨他的究竟是饥饿还是恶心。他的胃并不是空的，有昏睡时被强行灌下的药汁和水；但又仿佛里面就是空的，整个胃皱巴巴缩成一团，东西都与胃液搅在一起沉在最底下，统统不能作数。索隆最终没有选择拒绝，还是默不作声地吃完了一整碗，只是他试了又试也抬不起手臂去接，只能勉强张开嘴由山治来喂。

没有认真咀嚼便囫囵咽下，食物涌进食道里，温度是索隆唯一能清晰感知到的。舌头更像是工具，将或软或硬的肉块从口腔四周扫出来，再卷进去，而有些能用牙齿咬碎研磨的，便随便咬碎研磨，混着肉糜汁水一同吞下去，逐渐填满他的胃。可惜索隆还没有仔细回味这种来之不易的饱腹感，就忍不住全都吐了出来，混着胃酸吐在山治的手上，混着血吐进碗里，山治又干脆用陶罐去接，好在没有弄脏床铺和两人的衣服。

山治跑去洗手，又跑去邻居家借米。索隆吐完了只觉得轻松，渐渐竟重新打起了瞌睡，依稀只能听见乱糟糟的脚步声，有男人也有女人，自己被翻来覆去擦洗身子更换绷带，喂粥喂药。醒醒睡睡比前几日都要安稳，也没做什么梦，一躺就是好多天，索隆再次睁眼时身上已经恢复了大半，可以翻身可以下床，甚至也可以扶着墙走动几步。

“没想到你还挺有名的，外面有人带来了报纸，还有你的通缉令，他们都说你是个痴人，三刀流的疯子。”

山治手里拎了几份报纸进来，嘴上叼着只剩下一半的纸烟卷，随手将其中一份报纸夹着通缉令丢了过去，示意他既然已经能站起来走动了，就赶紧去看；随即又踩着桌子再踮起脚尖，小心翼翼地避开头顶的几盏灯，避开那些相互交织的电线，用其他几份报纸和通缉令去塞木质屋顶的缝隙。索隆对关于自己的报道没什么兴趣，拿在手里却没有翻开的欲望，只是盯着山治的脚踝在看，看见不穿鞋所以脏兮兮的脚掌，看见因为用力而发红的脚心，想起了那个雨天。

“不过没关系，这里的人向来不去管外面发生的事情。”

索隆没有问为什么那天要折回来带走他，没有问那天为什么会赤着脚在外面游荡，没有问那天的肉糜汁，没有问这些天喝的米粥，也没有问那把只出现过一次的红伞。他选择继续留下来养伤，偶尔用身上的钱购入些食材，然后再交给山治，就这样一直住了下来，直到完全康复也没有主动说要离开，偶尔消失几天也还会突然回来，带着钱和从外面买来的东西。两个素不相识的男人在一起生活久了，真也就成了关系还不错的朋友，同吃同住。

“喂，你不是爱喝酒吗？快求求我，今天本大爷就带你去喝仙露。”

山治从门框里探出头来，此时索隆赤裸着上身正对着木人练刀，汗水沿肌肉的轮廓一直向下流，迎着日光，在古铜色的皮肤上留下蜿蜒曲折的痕迹，最终消失在已然湿漉漉的腰带上。他停下手上的动作向山治投以不屑的目光，却一眼看见山治手上的红伞，女人的东西，不像是这个男人和这栋房子可以拥有的东西，时隔一年又突然出现了。索隆将刀全都收了起来，喉结动了动却还是没说什么，直直从山治身边走了过去，又在踏进浴室的前一刻突然停下脚步，发出像是在故意嘲讽和挑衅的嘁声。

“白痴，我去洗澡，你记得穿鞋。”

两个人在黄昏时才起身出门，山治一路上都在跟索隆炫耀，讲自己是如何误入仙境，如何与山中的女仙人相识，如何亲眼见仙人夜斩巨蟒，又是如何助她驱赶豺狼，这才得了允许可以参加一年一度的仙人之宴；讲那里的仙酿究竟有多好喝，温泉山庄美人如云，还都夸他生的着实俊俏。索隆觉得山治自吹自擂越发离谱，有些不耐烦地说了声啰嗦，又问了几句红伞的事情，还有自己。山治停下脚步莫名笑弯了腰，告诉他红伞并非是什么信物，也并非是有什么怪癖，只是那天恰好下雨没伞，就向仙人借了一把，要还的。

“我可是个厨师，我不能让任何人在我面前饿着死。”

只有说到这一句时山治格外认真，眼中有平日里很难见到的生气，只是一瞬间，在索隆面前燃起又熄灭，看得人心脏一紧就这么漏了几拍。索隆点了点头打算继续往前走，却被山治一把拉住，接连出声嘲笑笨蛋路痴，拽他去另一边老实跟着不要乱走，两人一前一后踩着石子路，钻进山林又趟过河流小溪，直到月亮都完全升起高高挂在天上，从枝头投下零零碎碎的光，统统都被踩在他们的脚下。

“看。”

索隆向山治指着的地方望去，高楼挂着或蓝色或绿色的琉璃灯，有些是亮着的，有一些已经碎了，脏兮兮的布满了灰尘。他与山治一同推开那扇紧闭着的大门，一前一后走进去，踏上地毯与长长的台阶。山治很开心，索隆却不太喜欢这里，浓郁的熏香气味让他觉得喉咙难受，眼睛也涩涩的。他看见男人和女人从四面八方的角落里冒出，齐齐涌到山治的身边，叽叽喳喳迎接他们的到来。山治想要将小孩子抱起来，自己却踉跄着后退了几步，被索隆扶着肩膀往前推才没有摔倒。

“两位来跳舞吧？看来我们的小山治交到了不错的朋友。”

他们被人群拥簇着带去后院，篝火已经点燃，各色衣着打扮的美艳女子与男人们围在一起跳舞，笑声不绝于耳，食物与酒的香气使人感到兴奋。山治在女人中间走来走去，踩着生疏蹩脚的舞步和人嬉戏，酒精令他涨红了脸，连脖子跟锁骨附近都泛起了可爱的粉红色；索隆则坐在男人之间安静地喝着酒，一碗接着一碗，一坛接着一坛，仰着头将辛辣芬芳的酒水统统灌入腹中，举着酒器与人碰了碰随即大口痛饮，是打湿了前襟也满不在乎的酣畅淋漓。

一来二去连更喜欢跳舞的山治也喝了不少，脚上的鞋子早已不翼而飞，谁知道被丢在了哪里又被谁捡走，赤着脚跌跌撞撞倒在索隆的身边，痴痴地笑着，稀里糊涂地就将腿蹬进索隆的怀里。古老的快乐歌谣被吟唱着，欢送昨日再迎来明天，索隆看着在自己怀里时不时摇晃两下的那条腿，刚想伸手摸一摸，就被出其不意地猛然一脚踹到了下巴上，让他整个人都顿时失去平衡向后仰去，直挺挺的倒在地上。

“痛死了！你这个白痴！”  
“快走！快走！”

两个人几乎同时叫出声来，索隆捂着下巴刚站起来就被抓住了手腕，山治一脸焦急的模样拉着他狂奔。他踉踉跄跄地穿过嬉笑的人群，不明所以的被拽着跑出了大门，重新踏上来时的路，一头扎进来时走过的树林，山治像是在逃避着什么，索隆一言不发地跟在他身后，直到两个人终于在无人的浅滩停下，山治将沾有泥和草汁的双脚沉没在水里，向上踢出一个又一个水花，全都溅在并排站立的两个人身上。

“天亮前如果没有离开，我们就走不掉了，一年只有一次。”

山治依旧握着索隆的手腕没有松开，反而攥的越来越紧，神情也愈发恍惚。山治的手心很凉，索隆的胳膊却是热的，他们坐在光滑的石头上休息，休息够了才继续往回走，山治半醒半醉趴在索隆的身上，任由索隆背着自己走完剩下的路回家。空旷的深夜街道上只有他们两个，山治的呼吸声在索隆的头顶起伏，双腿都被他用手托起，诺大个成年男人却没什么重量，这一路上索隆走得异常轻松。

进门，开灯，互相搀扶着滚进卧室。家中的床榻此时是格外令人迷恋的，两个臭烘烘散发着酒气的中年男人落在上面，又将脱下的外套随便踢开。索隆去摸山治有些刺手的胡渣，扎在自己的指腹上，接着又去摸山治眼下的淤青，摸对方的颧骨，直到他们赤条条地抱在一起。索隆第一次发觉原来山治竟然如此消瘦，皮肤直接贴着骨头，只有浅浅的一层肌肉夹在中间，他咬上去留下深深浅浅的牙印，从喉咙到小腹，从大腿根到脚踝，山治始终都没有推开索隆，只是无力地发出几句哼哼声。

最终两人也没有真的发生些什么，索隆只是将山治从头到尾啃了一遍，让骨头抵在自己的牙齿上，咬出血咬出独属于他们的痕迹，然后又抱着对方沉沉睡去，睡到天昏地暗，直到第二天下午才缓缓醒来。先醒的人也是索隆，走下床捡起衣服穿了一半时山治才醒，说话带着鼻音，嗓子有些嘶哑，看向他的那双眼睛却格外的亮，趴在床沿边上朝索隆伸出手。

“索隆，来做吧，做爱，你和我。”  
“好。”

索隆又重新脱了外套爬上床去，他们抱着亲吻，将山治压在身下亲吻，又被山治骑在身上亲吻，他们的每一寸骨头每一块内脏，都因为叫嚣着“爱我！爱我！”而隐隐作痛。索隆摸着山治柔软的金发，将精液射在热乎乎的嘴巴里，射在额头上和脸颊上，连睫毛都脏兮兮的挂着一些，他用阴茎打开山治喉头的软骨，连悬雍垂都一起撞至红肿，口水滴滴答答的流下来。

扩张是山治自己用手做的，第一次所以格外地笨拙，怎么弄都弄不好，被索隆操进去时依旧流了血，又取了些黏糊糊的油膏往屁股里塞，这才勉强可以容纳男人的鸡巴。索隆扶着山治的腰将人往外撞，撞得人起初还能忍住不叫，只有夹杂在呼吸中的小声呻吟，零零碎碎从嘴边溢出；索隆亲吻山治漂亮的琵琶骨，又将人死死的往怀里摁，将人牢牢钉在自己的下半身。再后来一次性做得多了，山治干脆不再憋着，索隆也不让他憋着，两个人身体叠着身体，呼吸夹杂着呼吸，汗水混着汗水，精液与精液在草席和被褥上交融。

两个人也不知道自己究竟在床上做了多久，都筋疲力尽就闭上眼互相抱着休息，这才有人觉得饿，双双爬起来去洗澡，将乱糟糟的床铺收拾干净，被褥和衣服统统都丢进水里洗。做饭的人依旧是山治，他们在灶台前操了一次，酒足饭饱后又在客厅里做，一连好几天都没有出门，也没有光在做爱，其余的时间与平时并无二致，索隆练刀，吵吵闹闹与山治打成一团。

直到某一天的清晨，山治醒来发现索隆并不在身边。他将外套披在身上就走了出来，坐在门前抽烟，也是在等人，百无聊赖地数着手臂上的牙印，一根烧完就再点上一根含在嘴里，饿了会去吃饭，渴了会去喝水，只是门口渐渐堆了不少烟蒂，在太阳下山时索隆才回来，刚进院子就看见咬着烟坐在地上的山治。

“你去哪了？”  
“我买了两张车票，我们走吧，一起去外面看看。”

索隆把手里的两张火车票递到山治面前，已经皱皱巴巴，被汗水浸透的两张火车票。山治没有伸手去接，而是张嘴一点又一点咬着吃了下去，混着唾液咽进肚子里，索隆没有吃惊也没有移开，任由对方吃掉自己好不容易才买来的车票，最终连同两根手指一起含住，小心翼翼地舔干净最后的纸屑。山治的舌头一向又热又软，索隆摸到后槽牙缺了几颗，还有两三颗边边角角有些锋利的牙齿，像是很久以前被蚕食成这个模样，一不小心就划伤了手指。

“牙齿痛吗？”  
“痛吗？”

山治没有立刻回答索隆的提问，而是在尝到突如其来的血腥味之后，抬起头含糊不清地反问起他来，用舌头扫过索隆手指上的伤口，完完全全吮吸干净再从嘴里拿开，又点了根烟塞回嘴里，想了又想，搂着人肩膀往屋里带。桌子上是一些不怕放凉的食物，随时吃两口，此时还剩了不少，一桌子的食物，完全足以喂饱索隆。

“明年吧。明年我们走，造一艘船从水上走，去大海，把房子卖掉换一艘船，跟大家告别，还有请我们喝酒的仙人们。也去跟她告别，你还没见过她，你可以见见，是个很漂亮的女士，你去见见她，就说是我的朋友，她一定会很开心的。”

一年，起初是看似漫长的一年，最终是极为短暂的一年。索隆与山治一起等了十二个月，一起度过这春夏秋冬三百六十余日，每一日都与前一日相同，每一日又都与前一日不同，平淡的活着，将所有过去的痛苦与不幸都溺死在新鲜又猛烈的欲望里，晚上总要做爱，像野兽一样不停做爱占有彼此，在天亮时山治再成为人，而索隆依旧是索隆，独自出门，然后带着刀刃上的血和伤口回来，还有不知睡在哪里才沾染的满身灰尘。

然而就在出海的前两日，索隆做了一个很长的梦。

梦里是大海，还有许许多多他从未见过的人，索隆看不清他们大多数人的脸，只知道都是朋友。他看见年轻时的自己总是睡在瞭望台上，胸前有疤，不知为何还少了一只眼，实力却很强；而那个总是忙前忙后的金发厨子，依旧是一样的不可理喻，除了跟年轻的自己岁数相仿之外没有什么不同。所见一切都是支离破碎又模模糊糊的，像是由另个时空推演出的未来，那里除了年轻的他和山治，其他人都是等待被现实填补的命运空白，让索隆隐约觉得他们最终都会在远方相见，不只是虚无缥缈的梦里，出海便是走向起点。

“喂，绿藻头。既然醒了就去做事情，我这里有些钱，买匹花色好看的布送过去吧，可是你昨晚说一定要自己去的。”

山治将沉甸甸的钱袋甩到索隆的身上，索隆没有像往常一样迅速伸手去接，而是任由钱袋砸向自己又掉落在地上，没有像往常一样出声反驳称呼上的不妥，直到他重新把钱带捡起来握在手里，来来回回掂了好几下，也没有叫山治“白痴”。这种沉默让山治忍不住皱起眉头，觉得无趣，不知道他又在发什么颠，只好由他去。

“明天日出前，记得直接去东边码头找我，房子找好了买家，等我一个人走了你就接着睡在街上吧。”

面对山治张牙舞爪不断加深威胁筹码，刚睡醒的索隆露出一副不耐烦的表情，额头上青筋绷起，太阳穴也有些隐隐作痛。他知道对方不会真的抛下自己离开，只是觉得这样的山治愈发聒噪起来，最终还是忍不住低声连着骂了好几句“圈圈眉”，头也不回地快步冲出门去，留下山治在后面呲牙咧嘴。索隆也没有真的去裁缝铺，而是在几次迷路之后走进了典当行，用自己两把无名的刀换了些钱，放进腰间自己的钱袋里，只留了和道一文字在身边。

他先去向同街的邻居们告别，将往日里山治欠下的债务都一一奉还，又去了椿婆婆的家里。椿婆婆见索隆来了，只觉得格外的开心，拉着索隆让他赶紧到屋里来喝茶，与自己曾经看着长大的孩子最后聊上一聊，说几句话，或许这次要真的无法再见了。比起山治，索隆更像是一个突如其来的客人，但二十年多前这里才是索隆的家乡，十五岁的孩子离开，登上火车成为孤独的浪人，用刀杀人也用刀救人，直到临死前才兜兜转转想要回来，企图睡在曾经属于剑道馆的矮墙下，企图成为青苔与爬山虎的养分。

“山治是个好孩子，遇见你之后也不再去吃那些奇怪的东西了。”

索隆忽然就想起那日的肉糜汤，里面有鸟类的喙，有猫的眼睛，有指甲，有昆虫的翅膀，有不知名的黄色脂肪，有粉红色的肉，它们与香料混在一起被他囫囵咽下，又被他尽数吐进碗里，吐进还冒着热气的陶罐里，差一点就划伤了舌头和喉咙，差一点就劈开了索隆的食道，差一点就填满了他的胃。索隆喝了茶与椿婆婆告别，谢谢她后来借给山治做粥的碎米，让自己活下来，从那日一直活到现在。

接着是兜兜转转在太阳下山时才找到的裁缝铺，里面放满了各色各样的布料，有的挂在墙上，有的堆在桌子上。山治要他送去给那个女人做衣服，显然索隆并不会挑这类东西，他只是拿了一匹价格合适又看着顺眼的，普普通通的藏蓝色，与山治身上穿得那件颜色相仿，却又多了几处并不太显眼的鹤型花纹，也是蓝色，藏在蓝色里的蓝色，恰到好处的蓝色，或许没有人会讨厌，他要赶着彻底天黑之前送过去。

他没有选择穿过树林而是干脆直接抓了个人带路，在集市的尽头处轻而易举地找到了那座楼。今年流行的已经不是琉璃灯笼，而是颜色各异的绸带，被挂在屋顶和房檐上。索隆敲开紧闭着的正门，接着被人领上了楼，甜腻发闷的催情熏香依旧让人头疼，曾经冠绝群芳的花魁端坐在软榻上，庭院里像往年一样十分热闹，是游女和年轻的男人在开宴会，有人拨弄着乐器在唱歌，有人围成圈在跳舞，快乐的人们让快乐从楼下传递到楼上。

“妾身也没想到会成为那人眼中的仙女，他救了妾身，也是救了他自己。”  
“那日妾身杀了人，还是位大人，原本以为是被撞见了，妾身也曾想过要继续杀人灭口。”  
“他却成了妾身的共犯。”

索隆将礼物放在矮几上就要离去，却被出声拦了下来。面前的女人指了指墙上挂着的那把刀，让他转过身去看，一把散发着不详气息的邪祟之物，亦是一把令人心动的好刀。

“一并带走吧，弑主的妖刀，倒是很配你这个痴人。”  
“你就这么相信你自己的气运？”

只是一瞬，赌上自己右手的人就已经赢了，三代鬼彻没有砍下他的手，而是被索隆紧紧地握住。侍女突如其来的尖叫，花魁赞许的目光，从短暂的混乱到每个人都对他心生敬畏。女人们互相低头耳语，漂亮的漆盒被抱了出来，沉睡的名刀又得以重见天日，与三代鬼彻一同悬挂在索隆的腰间。

“这是我父亲的雪走，于我而言已经无用。将它带去大海吧，以刀的身份存在下去，也是妾身真正的礼物。”

身怀三把刀的三刀流浪人，此时又完完整整拥有了三把刀。索隆在天快要亮时出门，又在天快要亮时赶到了码头，身无分文，钱袋里只有不想丢掉的贝壳、石子和纽扣，沉甸甸像是孩童的玩物，却成为这两个成年人最后的财富。将一切都收拾妥当的山治在船上等他，嘴里叼着纸烟，远远就能望见那忽明忽灭的火星，看他来了便起身向索隆伸出手。

“走吧。”


End file.
